The Wacky Adventures of Medabots!
by LegoMink
Summary: Hello, and welcome to the summary of The Wacky Adventures of Medabots. It is about 4 Medabots, Metabee, Brass, Peppercat and Krosserdog. They set off on a trip, only to find adventures. It's supposed to be funny. Prepare yourself.


Slight Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this story. Not one! Not a one! Nil!  
Medabot Productions Presents.  
Attack Of The Were-  
" Cut!" cried Metabee from his chair.  
" What is it this time!" fumed an actor.  
" How could we show this to children? It's 18+ for crying out loud! 18+!Are you all that dumb?" answered Metabee.  
" Leave them alone, Metabee. Their only doing their- holy moly, 18+? Are you crazy? You are all FIRED!" screamed Brass.  
" Oh, brother..." moaned Peppercat as she walked on stage.  
LegoMink Productions Present.  
Medabot Adventures: The Adventure Begins! (aka Medabot Starting Point)  
Cast.  
Metabee,  
Brass,  
Peppercat,  
Krosserdog,  
and many more!  
" Metabee! Don't talk like that! It's disturbing and different to readers!" said Brass.  
" What if I want to?" replied Metabee.  
Brass slapped him, right in the face!  
" Ow! Fine, I'll go home by myself! Good day!" Metabee walked away.  
" Sigh...Metabee, the house is THIS way!" cried Brass.  
" I knew that!" replied Metabee.

Chapter 1 I left my Medabots in this story.  
" Sometimes I think I'm in some sort of, FAN Fiction,bro!" Metabee was talking like some sort of hippy. Reward: A slap!  
" Ow! What was that for?!" asked Metabee.  
" Felt like it. Plus, you're an idiot!" replied a sarcastic Peppercat.  
" Maybe I'll leave this house and go to a hotel!" replied Metabee.  
" That would make me happy." Peppercat had a lop-sided grin on her face. " Would you quiet down? I'm watching my program." explained Brass.  
" How about...no!" answered Peppercat.  
" Anyway, we've been asked to go on a trip. We need supplies." said Brass.  
" Trip? Road trip, road trip, road-YOWL! What was THAT one for?!" snapped Metabee.  
" Shut up, and I might tell you." replied Peppercat.  
" Come on. Let's get to that shop I like. The Hermitage. Got your Hermit Permits? 'Cause if you haven't- oh right. We have a Hermit Scroll. Also a Phonics Down." said Brass.  
" You STILL aren't sure whether it's a Phoenix Down or a Phonics Down?" asked Metabee.  
" You say it like the Gravymakers." added Peppercat.  
" Let's just go to the Hermitage." said Brass.

Chapter 2 The Hermitage is a SHOP?  
" Are we there yet? My leg's going to come off. Or it might be a piece of scrap metal because I'm being dragged along the road with my face on the pavement." moaned Metabee.  
" Shut up. Shut up!, and SHUT UP!" screamed Peppercat. They approached the Hermitage. The Hermit was closing the store just as the Medabots arrived.  
" Scurry off, young'uns! I gots some workin' at home to do! So run off!" said the Hermit.  
" We are here to buy our stuff! So you better keep the Hermitage open long enough for us to buy our stuff! Got it?" Peppercat had the powers of persuasion.  
" Fine! Jus' dun hurt me!" worried the Hermit.  
About 15 minutes later.  
"...and finally that!" ordered Brass.  
" That comes to...4000 Medacredits!" said the Hermit.  
" What?!" Metabee had a shocked look on his face. " We have Hermit Scrolls." said Brass.  
" Nows it 3500 Medacredits!" replied Hermit.  
" I'll pay..." muttered a voice.  
" Krosserdog? Krosserdog!" laughed Peppercat.

Chapter 3 Krosserdog appears, from behind!  
" How have you been? Well?" asked Peppercat.  
" Fine. As long as I don't appear on any more medical shows." moaned Krosserdog.  
" I doubt that'll happen again!" laughed Brass.  
" Look, we're going home. And Krosserdog told us he doesn't have a home now. Would you like to join us on our trip tomorrow?" asked Metabee.  
" That would be great. As long as there isn't any medical shows!" joked Krosserdog.  
" Ah...Krosserdog, you are really fun to have around." stated Brass.  
Metabee was thinking about whether Brass was lying about this trip, and they were actually going to kill some sort of alien. He shuddered at the thought.  
" Brass, are we going to die?" asked Metabee.  
" No. What makes you say that?" asked Brass.  
" Well..."

Chapter 4 The 3 in the morning argument-live from the house!  
" Today's the day we set off! Are you ready?" asked Brass.  
" It's 3 in the morning...talk about an early morning." moaned Metabee.  
" I know, but you need breakfast!" replied Brass.  
" Couldn't it wait until about 7?" asked Metabee.  
" No!" exclaimed Brass.  
" Would you two quiet down?" asked Krosserdog and Peppercat.  
" She wants to set off now..." said Metabee.  
" It's 3 in the morning!" said Krosserdog.  
" We need to start now!" replied Brass.  
" It's 3 in the morning!" repeated Krosserdog.  
" Who cares?" said Brass.  
" It's 3:01 in the morning! Oh...it's 3 in morning." repeated Krosserdog yet again.  
" Shut up! All three of you!" snapped Peppercat.  
" Wow. Your armor looks pink when you do that!" said Krosserdog and Metabee.  
" You two are morons. Anyway, Brass, wait 3 more hours. I mean, Krosserdog, take it away!" said Peppercat.  
" It's 3 in the morning"  
" Oh well...I tried..." groaned Brass.  
" That's better!" said Metabee.  
They all went back to sleep. I mean that like you mean a joke. They didn't.

Chapter 5 Thy party leaves thou's house!  
Brass was quite upset about making everyone angry. At breakfast everyone glared at her. Like a tiger glares at it's prey. " I'm sorry! Really sorry. I never knew it was 3 o' clock." said Brass.  
" I said it enough times." replied Krosserdog.  
" I know. And I'm"  
" Look outside...is that a flying blimp?" asked Metabee.  
" No...it's some sort of bow..." replied Krosserdog.  
" An ugly bow..." added Peppercat.  
" That's it! I'll go without you!" said an insulted Brass.  
" No really, look outside." replied Metabee. Outside was a washed up hair bow. Brass picked it up, then put it in a box.  
" Little cute bow, more like." murmured Brass.  
" Look, it's time to go! You said when we were supposed to go! And it's that time! Oh good grief! We aren't even dressed!" worried Peppercat.  
" Umm...we don't need to get changed." said Metabee.  
" Oh yeah..." remembered Peppercat.  
" So, am I coming?" asked Krosserdog.  
" Haven't you already agreed to come?" asked Metabee.  
" Oh yeah! I need my stuff." said Krosserdog.  
" I hate you all. Because you all waste time. I mean-OW!" screamed Peppercat.  
" Revenge!" cried Metabee.  
" Oh boy..." sighed Brass.  
" Lets walk!" shouted Metabee. They opened the door, then walked out.  
End.  
Well, my first attempt at a fan fiction. Not too bad, I think. Reviews welcome, both positive and negative, and no flames. Next story coming soon. 


End file.
